


62. Alex keeps a promise to Luke

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [62]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	62. Alex keeps a promise to Luke

_**Alex Skarsgard keeps a promise to his boy Luke Evans**_  
[backdated to late May, 2012; occurs the morning following [the boys' new contract](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/16170.html)]  
[ **warnings** for waterplay and a little blood]

When Luke's phone starts ringing, he almost feels like crying. Jesus Christ. It's still dark outside and it's warm in bed and Alex is behind him, pressed close, his morning erection snugged tight between Luke's cheeks. Fuck. He whimpers and picks up the phone, groggily pressing it to his ear. "Yes?" It's Peter's assistant. "Yeah, no, it's okay." Sure, he was awake already. Not. But then she tells him he's not needed today, that a problem with one of the sets means they're going to switch out days. "Really?" He pushes back against Alex's cock, his hole fluttering as the head nudges against him. "No, that's great. I was just getting up, so thanks. Maybe I can grab a couple more hours."

Alex tightens his arm around his lover's middle, disturbed by the conversation but ignoring it -- just so long as Luke doesn't try to get out of bed. _That_ would wake him fully, but for now he continues drowsing, rubbing his lips over Luke's nape.

The phone closed, Luke sets it back on the nightstand and then laughs as it hits the floor. Whatever. He'll get it later. He snuggles back into Alex's embrace, rubbing himself against his lover's cock. He knows he should behave but it just feels too good.

"Mmm. You want something?" Alex asks, his voice hoarse with sleep. He drops a hand down and spreads the cheeks of Luke's ass, letting the blunt head of his cock nudge that tight pucker.

"Your cock inside me," Luke breathes out, pressing down and moaning as that thick head threatens to breach him.

It's a hell of a way to wake up. And really, Alex doesn't even struggle to achieve full consciousness -- he just lets himself slip into the moment like it's another dream. He pushes inside Luke - the path tighter, drier than usual since Luke hasn't gotten a chance to prep yet - and so he takes it slow, rocking his hips against his lover's ass, hitching a fraction deeper each time.

"Oh god," Luke moans, shifting forward a little, his body opening more, a hand on Alex's hip keeping his lover with him. "Yes..." His cock ragingly hard, dampening the sheets beneath him.

"You are so fucking sweet," Alex whispers, his lips pressed to Luke's nape. "I love being inside you." Luke's body feels like it was made for him, the perfect combination of resistance and acceptance.

It's so fucking perfect Luke could cry. "I love it too," he whispers, rocking back until he has all of Alex. Every last fraction of an inch. "I love you, your cock so much. Love it inside me. Filling me until there's no room left."

Alex smiles and breathes his boy in, losing himself. There's nowhere else in the world he'd rather be. He reaches around and takes Luke's cock in hand, beginning to stroke in time with the pace of his hips.

"Ohh, oh god, please," Luke moans, rocking his hips between Alex's cock and his hand, his orgasm already coiling hard at the base of his spine. "Yes, please, yes, let me come, sir, please!"

"All over my fingers, _älskling_ ," Alex murmurs, stroking a bit faster, thrusting harder into Luke's ass. "God, yes..." He grits his teeth against a shout and comes in a searing rush of pleasure, marking his boy from the inside.

Luke cries out, the rush of heat inside him triggering his own, his cock spurting over Alex's fingers. "Oh god..."

Alex growls and closes his teeth on the nape of Luke's neck, gently gnawing. "Fuck," he whispers, forcing himself to pull back before he bites harder. "Oh, fuck." He feels like he's melting right through the mattress.

Luke pushes back, clenching his muscles around Alex's cock, wanting every last drop from his lover. "Do it," he pleads. "My costume'll cover it."

True, the wig they've assigned for Bard would hide any multitude of sins. Alex groans and licks at the base of Luke's neck, then sucks hard, deliberately bruising. And then he sinks his teeth in.

Luke whines, the pain shearing right through him. But there's pleasure too, in being marked, _owned_ by his sir.

Easing back, Alex slowly licks at the fresh mark. Then he abruptly pulls away, a thought occurring to him. "Shit, are you going to be late now?" He rolls over and grabs his phone off the nightstand so he can check the time.

"No." Luke shakes his head, leaning back, his eyes on his lover. "That's what the call was about. They don't need me today."

"Really?" Alex grins. "Not at _all_? For the entire day?"

Luke nods, grinning right back. "I can't remember what she said was wrong but they're switching days and I'm not in until tomorrow."

"Fuckin' awesome." Alex gives Luke a quick close-mouthed kiss then springs out of bed and heads for the bathroom. And as he stands there brushing his teeth, a thought occurs to him. "Come here," he calls to his lover, then rinses and spits. "Come shower with me."

"I don't want to get out of bed," Luke protests, but of course he already is, coming into the bathroom to wrap his arms around Alex from behind and kiss his shoulder. "Promise me a nap later?"

"I'll promise you anything you fucking want," Alex says, laughing softly. "But first I've got to keep the promises I already made." He turns in the circle of his lover's arms, and traces a fingertip over Luke's cheekbone. "Get in the shower."

"Yes, sir," Luke says quietly, the change in Alex's tone changing his. He gets in the shower. "Should I turn it on?"

"Not yet," Alex answers, leaning back against the vanity and just watching his boy, for now. "But I want you on your knees."

Luke nods. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, folding gracefully to his knees on the tiled shower floor. He puts his hands behind his back and lowers his gaze, waiting for Alex's next order.

Stepping into the shower, Alex braces his feet at about shoulder's width. He closes his hand around his cock. "Look at me, _älskling_."

Luke looks up, mouth already watering at the sight of Alex's cock. _Please..._

Alex watches his boy intently. They've talked about this in the past; he doesn't want to discuss it further. But he does want to be sure of what he's seeing in his boy's eyes. Satisfied, he exhales, trying to relax, focusing on the ache of his full bladder. The stream of piss arcs down and Alex slowly aims it, drawing a line over Luke's thigh, up his chest...

Oh God. Luke's eyes widen and he moans, tilting his head back and pushing his chest forward. His cock straining, hard again already as he opens his mouth, showing his sir he's willing to take it all. Everything he'll give him. _Please..._

 _Fucking hell_. Alex stares at his boy, transfixed. "So beautiful," he murmurs, amazed. Hell, if Luke's offering, there's no way he's going to miss this opportunity. He raises his cock to aim at Luke's chin, spending the last few drops on his lips.

Luke moans with pleasure, tongue darting out to taste, cull every last drop from his lips. "Oh, god, sir," he whispers, glancing downwards then back up at Alex. "You own me."

For a long moment Alex can still do nothing but stare, the sound of his own breathing like thunder in his ears. "Stand up," he finally whispers.

Luke obeys instantly, pushing to his feet and standing before his sir, unsure of Alex's reaction.

It feels to Alex like time slows down, like he's watching from outside himself when he grabs Luke and shoves him against the wall, getting an arm around his chest just in time to protect his lover's face. Alex reaches for the bottle of lube and it topples, spilling over his hand then splattering down on the drain. The little on his fingers is all Luke is going to get, and Alex swiftly coats his erection, then spreads his boy's ass with his other hand and shoves his cock inside.

Luke cries out, biting down on his forearm as he brings it up to cushion the space between his face and the tile. It hurts like hell but it's what he's wanted and he tilts his hips back, just taking it, his cock jerking with the pain.

It's raw, animalistic, and Alex loses himself. He drives into Luke's body again and again, and a distant corner of his mind notices when Luke starts to bleed, but it doesn't slow him down. He _can't_ slow down, can only take, possess. His shout echoes off the tiles and he explodes, spilling hot inside his lover, his fingers digging bruises into Luke's hips.

His eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down his cheeks, Luke whimpers when he feels that hot searing rush inside him. He eases his teeth from his arm, only now noticing the blood in his mouth. God. He's still hard but there's no urgency to it and he just collapses against the tile, his legs shaking, trusting Alex will take care of him.

It's a slow process, coming back. Alex shudders, realizing what he's done. He reaches out blindly and hits the shower taps, turning the water to hot. And then he just stands there as it pours down on them, his arms tight around his lover. At least the water hides his tears.

Luke leans against Alex, his lover's cock still inside him. "I love you," he whispers, turning his head a little, feeling strangely exhausted and ready to crawl right back into bed.

Frowning, Alex presses his face to Luke's hair. As gently as he can, he eases out of his boy's body, then rinses blood from both of them. _Fuck_. "Come on, _älskling_ ," he coaxes, shutting off the taps. "Let's get you dried off." He wraps Luke in a large bath sheet, holding his lover in his arms as they both drip into the tub. "I'd carry you, but I'm afraid I'll slip," Alex murmurs, taking Luke by the hand to lead him back to bed.

Settling heavily on the bed, Luke gives Alex a small smile. "Is it okay if I have that nap now?"

"Yeah." Alex certainly doesn't have the strength to tackle anything else just yet. He lies back on the bed and holds out his arms for his lover to come snuggle into him.

Luke presses close, pulling the covers up over them both. "Are you okay?" he asks Alex. His lover seems awfully quiet.

"Mmm." Alex's answering mumble is non-committal at best. "Tired," he adds, which is certainly true. He lifts up to punch his pillow into shape, then lies back down, stroking his hand over Luke's back.

Luke still feels uneasy and he can't help but wonder if he did something wrong but he's so tired and at least Alex is holding him which has to mean things are okay, right? He snuggles in even closer, his head against Alex's chest, and closes his eyes. They can talk more later, when he actually has the wherewithal to put two thoughts together.  



End file.
